Kokoro Kara no Merodii
by chariot330
Summary: Gin dan Rangiku harus menerima takdir mereka yang harus berhadapan langsung sebagai musuh. Namun takdir berkata lain. Songfic. Request Songfic : OPEN.


Disclaimer : Bleach by Kubo Tite, song : Sunadokei by L'arc~en~ciel

Lagu : Sunadokei by L'arc~en~ciel

* * *

Pairings : GinxRan

Genre : Tragedy/Romance

**A****/N : Tulisan yang dimiringkan berarti flashback**

* * *

**Kono mama nani mo kawarazu ni, toki ga sugireba ii ne  
Kizukitakunai nani mo kamo tamesareteru jiyuu wo  
Subete no mono ni reigai naku otozureru darou?  
Meiro ni mi wo yudanete mite mo  
Yagate kieyuku kiseki ga sou oshiete kureteta  
Tonari awase da ne  
**_It's OK to let the time flow when nothing changes like this  
I don't want to notice anything, so I can be free  
Will I come to that place where there's no exception?  
Even if I have given up my soul inside this labyrinth  
Tell me about that scenery soon to vanish  
Stay by my side  
_

"_Gin…Chotto!!"_

_Gadis kecil berambut coklat keoranyean berlari mengejar sosok bocah berambut silver yang ada di depannya. Tangannya yang mungil penuh membawa berbagai macam bunga. Ia berlarian diiringi dengan banyaknya kupu-kupu yang mengikutinya._

_Kemudian bocah berambut silver itu melambaikan tangannya._

"_Rangiku! Hayaku! Kyou wa omae no tanjobi desu ka?", teriaknya dari kejauhan._

_Gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Rangiku itu kemudian berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Kebahagian terpancar dari matanya yang biru._

"_Hayaku yo, Rangiku!", panggil bacah berambut silver yang bernama Gin itu._

_Rangiku pun berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar Gin yang sudah jauh berada di depannya._

Rangiku menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dari kejauhan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan katananya, mengarahkannya ke arah pria berambut silver yang ada di depannya. Pria berambut silver itu tersenyum licik pada Rangiku, kemudian membuka matanya yang merah seperti darah.

"Rangiku, kyou wa omae no tanjobi desu ka?", tanya pria berambut silver itu.

Rangiku tertegun. "Gin…", ujarnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita merayakannya, bukan bertarung seperti ini?"

"Lupakan itu, Gin! Kau…Kau…Kau sudah mengkhianati ak-…bukan…Soul Society. Kita sudah tidak ada hibungannya lagi. Sekarang kita berhadapan sebagai…MUSUH.", ujar Rangiku dengan nada keras di dalamnya.

**  
Make or break, make amends, and then it's all gone **

Kau yang memberiku tanggal ulang tahun, memberikanku keberanian, memberiku kehidupan, Gin… Tapi kenapa kau mengkhianati kami, mengkhianati diriku…Kita, dulu saling membutuhkan kan?

Dan kita sekarang…harus mengakhiri semua…dalam pertarungan di padang bunga tempat kita dulu bermain…

**Sora kara futte kita, kotae wa sunadokei  
Kiseki wa okinai kedo  
**_The answer comes falling from the sky just like sands of time  
Even though miracle has yet to be awaken  
_

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, Rangiku.", ujar Gin dengan seringai yang makin melebar di wajahnya. Gin kemudian mengeluarkan zanpakutounya dan mengarahkannya pada Rangiku juga.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, menyebabkan ratusan kelopak bunga berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Seiring dengan berterbangannya ratusan kelopak bunga, Rangiku memulai serangannya duluan, mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke tubuh Gin.

_Kau sudah bukan Gin yang dulu…Kau sudah menjadi Gin yang lain…_

Dengan cekatannya, Gin menangkis serangan Rangiku dan melemparkan Rangiku jauh darinya.

**  
Zankoku sugiru ketsumatsu ni me wo sorashite iru dake  
**_In such a tragic end, we'll only turn our eyes away from each other  
_

"_Dengan mengabdinya aku kepada Aizen-sama, inilah perpisahan kita, Rangiku.", ujar Gin dengan seringainya. Di sampingnya, terdapat Aizen dan Tousen yang akan bersiap pergi._

"_Gin, kenapa?!", teriak Rangiku._

"_GIN!!", teriak Rangiku mengejar Gin yang semakin lenyap._

"_Sayonara… Gomenasai, Rangiku..."_

**  
Shiawase wo nozomu koto ga sono higeki wo yonderu  
Kanashimi to hikikaeta egao  
Ubaitotta yasuragi wa mou itsuwari no rakuen, gizensha mitai ni  
**_Wishing for happiness, conflicting with the tragedy  
Is the smile which turns back into sadness  
The peace which was taken away is a fake heaven, just like a big lie  
_

Rangiku bershunpo secepat kilat ke belakang tubuh Gin dan mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke arah Gin. Menyadari keberadaan Rangiku, Gin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkis serangan Rangiku. Ia menyeringai kepada Rangiku. Rangiku menggeram.

"Unare, Haineko"

Zanpakutou milik Rangiku berubah menjadi jutaan debu yang tak terhitung, menyebar dan berkumpul menjadi sekelompok debu yang siap menyerang siapapun yang menghalangi. Kumpulan debu itu terbang dan menuju ke arah Gin.

Gin kemudian melakukan serangan balik, ia menghindar dan bershunpo, membuat Rangiku kebingungan.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Gin yang berdiri di depan sosok Rangiku yang terbaring lemah. Rangiku hanya menatap Gin dengan pandangan kosong._

"_Makanlah!", kata Gin sambil menyodorkan sebilah roti pada Rangiku._

_Rangiku kemudian terbangun perlahan dan menggapai roti itu dengan tangan mungilnya._

"_Kau pasti mempunyai reatsu yang besar sehingga tidak mati walaupun sudah tidak makan selama berhari-hari.", ujar Gin sambil tersenyum._

_Rangiku hanya terdiam sambil memakan roti pemberian Gin. Rangiku kemudian memotong roti yang dimakannya dan memberikan potongan roti itu pada Gin. Gin yang melihat potongan roti itu terdiam._

"_Kau juga belum makan kan? Ini makanlah…Kita makan bersama.", kata Rangiku dengan senyum yang terpancar dari wajah mungilnya. Gin menerima potongan roti itu dan memakannya bersama Rangiku._

"_Siapa namamu?", tiba-tiba pertanyaan Gin mengagetkan Rangiku._

"_Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku.", ujarnya pelan. "Kamu?"_

"_Ichimaru Gin.", kata Gin dengan senyum andalannya._

_Rangiku memandang Gin dan tersenyum juga padanya._

"_Gin…Mulai saat ini kita teman ya!"_

**  
Hold your breath, hold your peace, it's time to make or break  
**

"Ikorose, Shinso", perintah release Shikai milik Gin tengaung di telinga Rangiku. Membuat Rangiku melihat ke sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Gin. Namun semua itu terlambat. Dari kejauhan, Gin menjulurkan zanpakutounya ke jantung Rangiku.

_SRAASSHH!!_

Zanpakutou Gin telak menusuk jantung Rangiku. Membuat Rangiku mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

**  
Taisetsuna hito wo mamoru tame ni chigau, dareka wo kizutsuketeru  
Okashita ayamachi kizukanu hitobito wa subete no yurusareru no?  
**_We make mistakes for the sake of protecting someone we love, and we hurt someone  
Those stupid mistakes I made to many people, will they be forgiven?_**  
**

"_Rangiku, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?", tanya Gin yang sedang duduk di samping Rangiku. Ia melirikkan matanya yang merah sedikit ke arah Rangiku. Ia tampak kebingungan._

"_Kau tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu, Rangiku?", tanya Gin lagi._

_Rangiku mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, ulang tahunmu dihitung dari sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana?"_

_Rangiku menatap Gin dengan pandangan penuh kebahagiaan. Rangiku merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar terlahir. Ia mempunyai hari kelahirannya. Dan itu saat dimana ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling berharga baginya. _

_Tak terasa, air mata Rangiku terjatuh, dan tak terbendung lagi. Gin yang menyadari kalau Rangiku menangis akhirnya menjadi sedikit panic._

"_Rangiku, ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?"_

"_Gin…"_

"Gin…Apa kau selalu bahagia?"

Suara Rangiku yang sangat rapuh membuat seringai di wajah Gin hilang seketika. Zanpakutou yang menancap di jantung Rangikupun terlepas, membuat Rangiku terkapar di hamparan ribuan bunga.

"Rangiku…", wajah Gin mulai terlihat sedikit serius sekarang, matanya yang merahpun sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kau selalu tersenyum…padaku…dan semua orang…Tapi…Pernahkah kau tersenyum…untuk dirimu sendiri…?", tanya Rangiku di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin sesak.

Gin hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Gin…Kau-lah…orang yang…sudah memberiku…kehidupan…kau-lah…orang yang…berharga…bagiku…"

Rangiku tersenyum tipis. Darah di mulutnya samasekali tidak membuat senyumya itu hilang.

Gin pun mendekati Rangiku, mengangkat kepalanya dan menidurkannya di pahanya.

"Kenapa…?", bisik Gin dengan suara pelan. Sekarang, seringai di wajahnya sudah benar-benar hilang, tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir dan penyesalan.

**Kami no sabaki made  
Kotae wa te no hira ni nagareru sunadokei sa  
Saishou kara wakatetta tsukinai yokubou  
Subete te ni ireta nara  
Owaru koto no nai, kanashimi kurikaeshi  
**_The answer is like sands of time falling from my hands  
I've known since the very beginning about all these desires which will never dry out  
If only I can put them all on the palms of my hand  
_

"Ingatkah saat dulu…dimana…kamu…memberiku…tanggal ulang…tahun…? Itu adalah…saat-saat…paling membahagiakan dalam…hidupku…Aku merasa…benar-benar…hidup…"

Rangiku tersenyum pada Gin. Air mata di pelupuk matanya sudah menggenang.

"Dan…saat kau…mengingat…tanggal…ulangtahunku…aku merasa sangat…bahagia…karena…aku merasa…dirikulah…yang selalu…kau ingat…"

"_Gin! Saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 230 tahun, aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting padamu!"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Rahasia."_

Rangiku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Gin. Meminta Gin untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ginpun menggenggam tangan Rangiku. Rangiku tersenyum.

"Ingatkah…kamu…ini…ulangtahunku…yang ke-berapa…?", tanya Rangiku sendu. Air matanya menetes.

Gin mengangguk. "Ke 230."

"Jangan menyesal."

"Eh?"

"Jangan pernah…menyesal dengan apa…yang telah…kau lakukan…jangan pernah menyesal…hanya karena…kau melukaiku…karena…penyesalanmu adalah…penyesalanku juga…Jangan pernah menderita…deritamu adalah deritaku juga…karena…aku ada…karena…kau temukan…aku adalah…perasaanmu…Gin…I-itulah…yang…ingin..ku katakan…", jawab Rangiku dengan nafasnya yang serasa sudah di pangkal tenggorokan.

Genggaman tangan Gin terasa semakin erat, bisa dirasakan bahwa Gin sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Gin…Saat kau mengingat ulang tahunku…tadi…aku sudah sangat merasa…sangat…bahagia…"

"_Rangiku, kyou wa omae no tanjobi desu ka?"_

"Gin, kyou wa atashi no tanjobi dakara…berbahagialah…"

Tangan Rangiku kemudian terkulai lemah. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Bibirnya mulai membiru. Darahnya, sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Rangiku…?"

**Subete wo ushinau no sa  
Till God pass His judgment  
**_There's no end to this, only repeating sadness  
Now that I've lost everything  
_

Gin kemudian merasakan tetesan air yang hangat di pipinya. Ia menyapu air yang menetes di pipinya.

"Hujan ya, Rangiku…?"

Iapun melihat ke atas, melihat ke langit yang biru dan matahari yang bersinar terang. Ia kemudian menutup matanya.

"Aku…menangis ya, Rangiku…?

**  
Kami no sabaki made  
**_Till God pass His judgment_

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330 **: Uuhh…Selesai juga songfic GinRan-ku. Tapi kayaknya tragisnya gak terlalu dalam kayak Regret atau Farewell ya? Aah..Gag penting. Yang penting review ya!

Bagi yang nungguin kelanjutannya Fate of a Revenge sama Frozen Cherry Blossom, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya masih sibuk main PS makanya belum sempet ngelanjutin *dilemparin batu*. Tapi akan saya usahakan secepatnya.

Oya, bagi yang mau ngerequest songfic boleh kok. Misalnya :

Tokoh : Ichigo x Yachiru

Genre : Tragedy/Romance -?-

Atau

Song : Balonku ada lima

Genre : Tragedy/humor -????-

Spesialisasi saya di genre tragedy. Kelemahan saya di Humor.

Ntar songficnya bakalan saya publish di chapter setelah ini, bisa dibilang ini kumpulan songfic saya. Yosh! Mohon reviewnya!!


End file.
